


Vegas Lights

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Quick One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Begging, Breathplay, Cheeky Reader, Conflicted Reader, Cunnilingus, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Escort Service, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Las Vegas, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Minor Humiliation, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughness, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Some Fluff, Tears, Threats, Uncertainty, Understanding, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Reader's personal rules only serve as a challenge for Dean Winchester when he buys your "services" for the sake of a case - no touching, and no <em>fucking?</em> Yeah we'll see about that.</p><p>Sort of a dark Dean Winchester fic - Not an AU, the Winchesters are merely chasing a case as FBI :) Cue sexy suit and tie. Triggers in the notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is not the Mark of Cain fic I promised. Unfortunately you'll have to wait for Sunday night to read that one! Hope this tides you over until then :) 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Hints of non-con throughout the story. Reader has a tragic sexual past. . . Dean comes off as a little scary in some parts of this fic.

The bar was crowded.

People were lined up like it was Coyote Ugly instead of the Mirage, and you watched the bartenders struggling to hide their stress as pushy consumers shouted out their orders to be heard in a sea of yelling.

You weren’t surprised though as you sat alone in the corner booth watching the chaos play out. . it was like this every night without fail once the clock hit eight. Tonight you were wearing a class deep red body dress.

It hugged every curve and pushed up the ones that mattered, only to come to an end just above the middle of your thigh, which was dangerous in a town like this. That was in the job description though: danger.

You studied your right stiletto heel that was hanging over your left knee through smoky eyes, pretending not to see the leering gazes of men who couldn’t afford your charms. They weren’t the ones you were here for after all.

No, at 500 an hour you were one of Sin City’s most sought after call girls that ever graced the strip with her presence. . . it sounded glamorous, but that was only from the outside looking in. A lot of the makeup on your face hid blemishes from the weeks more violent nights - men just didn’t like hearing the word no.

It didn’t seem to matter how gentle they seemed when they bought your first drink.

See, it was a common misconception among the greater public that call girl meant the same thing as hooker, lady of the night, working girl - whatever you wanted to call it. In reality, you were merely an escort. Of course with some girls that didn’t rule out sex altogether, if it was had though it would be the decision of two consenting adults and it was up to the escort whether or not she would make that happen.

It wasn’t set in stone. As a rule - _your_ rule - you didn’t fuck the clients. Ever. No matter how attractive, pushy, or wealthy they happened to be, it was a line that you refused to cross.

And as an escort, it was your right - sex wasn’t in the contract, and it shouldn’t be expected. You could just hear Candy now, _“yeah tell that to my broken elbow. Or your black eye for fuck’s sake!_ ” you shook your head at the thought. _Risks of the job_. . and man was the money worth every hit.

It was all about class for you after all, and if you succumbed to life’s greater pleasures for more dollar and hour, what made you any different from the beat up HPV riddled women that walked the strip in fishnets? _Nothing_.

Although to any passerby you appeared to be studying the untouched martini in front of you, all of your attention was really focused on the man who just walked in. The two men actually. _Either one will do. ._ From your peripheral you could easily see that they took their looks seriously, sharply dressed in suit and tie, nice clean wing tipped shoes, and a glint of what had to be a watch on the shorter man’s wrist.

Money.

They both screamed money and style, and now either man was your mark. _Alright remember why you’re here. ._ So, because this was your only hope for Medical school, you straightened your shoulders and slapped Mr. Expensive Watch with what had to be the sexiest bedroom eyes of the century.

After all, not a single man had crossed your path and resisted them. _Poor dears_. He connected almost immediately with some 6th sense that he was being watched, but instead of showing a single sign of being rendered powerless, the man leveled a panty tingling gaze of his own back at you.

And if a look could stutter, yours did, because never before had you seen such a beautiful man walk through those casino doors. He screamed confidence and power like none you’d ever experienced, and in a city like this, everyone thought they had confidence and power. The man gifted the crack in your suave mask with a little smirk and a nod of his head, before turning his attention to the drink being slid into his hand by a fluster barista.

Whiskey neat. Seemed about right.

Your smokey (e/c) eyes shifted up to the taller man with longer brown hair, he was looking at you too, but in a way that said he knew exactly what you were. There was no judgement in his hazel eyes, only understanding and a hint of pity before he too had his alcohol of choice thrust into his hand.

A beer. Simple and masculine.

Before you had time to recover from the unexpected confrontation in both of their gazes, both men were headed your way, the shorter of the two carrying his whiskey and an exact replica of the drink that was on your table. _Uh-oh. Quick put your mask back on!_

“Hey there,” very tall and handsome greeted you as he slid into the booth, you nodded trying to appear pleasant. Then tall and very handsome set your drink down beside the other and took a seat himself.

“Got time for a couple questions?” his voice was deeper than the long haired man’s and much more gravelly. It was like music for your vagina.

“I think you’re in the wrong place,” you told him with a polite smile, “speed dating is next door.” The long haired giant chuckled at your gentle barb while Green Eyes shot you a look that said _“I’ll get you back later”_ and for God’s sake it made your insides heat up. _From a look alone_!

“Yeah well. .” then he flipped open a shiny badge from his trouser pocket and held it to your face, “not those types of questions sweetheart.” you hoped your face was still composed, but if there was one rule in this business it’s don’t get caught talking to the Feds. You glanced around nervously,

“Excuse me,” you muttered and started to stand only to feel a hand on your arm that you instinctively jerked back from. Agent Elliot immediately pulled back and held his hands up placatingly at your reaction, before gently gesturing to your abandoned seat.

Swallowing hard and trying to ignore the other man’s concerned expression, you slowly sat back down.

“I shouldn’t be speaking with FBI.” you told them honestly, trying to keep the desperation out of your voice,

“Alright then, you’re just talking to a guy named Dean and his brother Sam, who just so happen to be sharply dressed tonight.” he winked and you almost gasped about it, but managed to remain cool while offering a small nod. The man who had to be Sam spoke up to move it along,

“Perfect. Do you know anything about the Mirage Murders?” you blinked,

“Getting right to the point then?” Sam allowed an agreeable smile to grace his features,

“Well there really isn’t a way to sugar coat 6 women being butchered in a Las Vegas hotel is there?” you gulped and decided maybe you’ll take a drink after all, one rule was being broken already, why not two? Dean leaned in a little as you chugged your sour martini,

“All within the past week, and given the circumstances. . I think you’re a little more interested than you let on.” you inhaled deeply as you set the empty glass down,

“Circumstances?” you’d seen the pictures already: naked, bloodied, carved up women strewn about one of the Mirage’s suites. . each on a different night. Dean shifted and got a loaded look from his brother,

“Well. . they were all. . uhm -”

“Hookers?” you offered, “is that what you’re implying Dean, that I’m a _whore_?” Sam coughed on his beer, while his brother just stared at you with the most level expression that seemed bizarre with what you’d just accused him of.

“Sweetheart. .” he started, “I don’t mean to be rude, but I think you came up with that one all on your own.” you felt like you’d been slapped.

“How _dare_ you.” then you did stand and he rose up with you, looking smug and unaffected by your venom, “If you don’t mind I need to find a man worth my while, so my pimp doesn’t slap me around tonight.” you snarled even though this “ _pimp_ ” you spoke of was actually a very kind young woman named Melody who preferred the term “ _handler_ ”.

Honestly if you came back skunked, she didn’t mind a bit with how many girls were happily working under her hand.

“Whatever you gotta do.” Dean agreed with a nod. You looked to Sam who appeared highly uncomfortable and told him sincerely,

“Good luck with your case, Agent.” he nodded nervously and you turned back to Dean, “Go fall off a bridge, asshole.” if you were a fraction more angry you might have spit in his face, but you worked to keep that classy calm facade that you were so proud of, and turned swiftly to depart.

So much for escorting that man-sandwich around all night. . whatever he’s a total dick anyway. A loud slapping sound seemed to ring through the bar louder than the music, and since it took you a moment to feel the sting under all of that disbelief, you didn’t realize Dean had smacked your ass on the turn until you were well out of the bar and on the sidewalk.

“ _Asshole_!” you hissed again, earning a few glances and making a conscious effort not to rub your buzzing backside as you marched back toward Melody’s Club to sign out for the night.

**~**

“ , honey?” Melody’s singsong voice trickled through your assigned room that you only stayed in when you couldn’t make it home for the night,

“Yeah?” you asked, standing up from your desk. She came in with a polite little smile on her face and glanced at the papers scattered all about the desk,

“Studying?” she smiled,

“Yeah, it’s my last term until I get to apply. . .” you muttered, knowing that Melody herself would pay your way through Medical school if you asked. After four years with her, it was like you two were friends,

“I’m excited for you. . we’ll have to celebrate when you get accepted.” there was something on her mind though,

“So. . what’s up?” you prompted, and she looked a little uneasy,

“Well I know that you signed out for the night, but uhm. . someone asked for you personally and I can’t really refuse such a high spender.” your brow furrowed,

“High _spender_?” now it was your turn to be uneasy, usually when a client pays big he takes liberties with the girls. . the justification being _“if I’m paying for it, why not take it?”_. You shuddered in sync with Melody who must’ve been thinking the same thing.

“Well. . he’s bought you for the weekend. The whole weekend.” you gaped,

“W-who. . who would do that?” in your head you calculated the total cost to be around 30 grand. . maybe less depending on the deals Melody works out usually. She shrugged worriedly,

“Said his last name was Winchester, but I haven’t heard of him around here before. . Does the name ring a bell?” you shook your head, becoming more and more uneasy, “I told him about your personal policy - no sex -” she whispered like it was a secret, “but he didn’t seem to care! He was so adamant about having you , what do you think?” you swallowed, kneading your hands a little nervously,

“Well have you taken his money?” you asked,

“He wouldn’t have it another way.” she told you and your heart sank,

“I guess I don’t have a choice then do I? Let’s just hope he’s not some psycho. .” she shook her head at the statement, “Room number?”

“2027. Top floor, king suite. . he seemed like a gentleman when we spoke.” she offered and you scoffed,

“Oh please, they all do.” then after a pause, “Just do me a favor and find my body if I go missing?” she actually smiled at that even though you were partially serious,

“If you make it out alive I’ll give you the whole profit.” you laughed with her, but then she told you, “I’m serious, it’s all yours. Put it toward your future.” you gaped, but before you could say another word she had ghosted out of the room and left you to get made up.

Blowing out a long whooshing breath you did just that. . taking your time of course seeing as you weren’t sure what room 2027 would bring. For all you knew it could be a fat Russian politician with a rape fantasy. . _Oh God that’s cringe worthy. ._

You chose to wear the same red dress and heels, thanked the heavens that you didn’t take your makeup off earlier, and re-curled your hair for whatever villain was waiting on the top floor, and then headed out the door for the brightly lit, sparkling Mirage.

The walk through the casino, and the elevator ride were both blurs of worry. . all you could think was 30 thousand dollars would be yours if you got through the weekend. Hopefully you could keep your moral compass pointing North the whole time.

No touching, no kissing, and no fucking.

Three simple rules for him to follow. _Not hard right?_ You asked yourself this as you stood in front of the painted door, practically bouncing with nerves and finding not a single one ready to knock.

“Please get me through this. .” you breathed. Gathering your wits and your alter ego - Sapphire - you let the mask settle as you reached up to knock. The knock itself was loud and confident, and you hoped the rest of your being would just fall into place before the door opened. And open it did.

Your breathing absolutely stopped as the door swung back to reveal none other than Agent Dean Elliott. _Oh Hell no. . ._

“Hey sweetheart, didn’t think I’d see you again.” he stood back and gestured for you to enter, which you did not do.

“No. . no I think there’s been some kind of misunderstanding. .” you squinted at the number, seeing that it in fact was King Suite 2027, and then back to his dark green eyes.

“Not a mix up, now get in here before I drag you from the hallway.” his expression gave no hint of danger, quite contrary to his words, and his pretty face sort of lulled you into the room. The door shut before you even realized that you had moved. The suit clad man took your coat from your shoulders and draped it over the couch as you were guided to the kitchen area by a hand on the small of your back.

_What the Hell is going on. .?_

“Why. . why would you request me?” that sounded a lot better than, _“you’re an asshole and we don’t get along.”_ Dean left you in front of a tall chair at the kitchen island and moved to the cupboards. You sat. His chuckle seemed to snake through your tensed up body,

“Well I didn’t want to leave it at an ass slap, it was kind of a dick move.” you didn’t even laugh, you were still so shocked.

“Is. . Sam here too?” the room was like a large apartment, so searching for him from your seat was pointless,

“Naw, this ain’t that type of party.” he poured a glass of champagne for you and grabbed a beer from the fridge for himself. As he handed it to you, you asked,

“What type of party _is_ this then?” he turned all of his attention to you then, and you kicked yourself for letting your voice shake. His shocking green orbs were clearly tinged with concern at your unspoken worries,

“I’d say you left your composure down at the bar beautiful.” you swallowed and averted your eyes to your bubbling champagne glass, fighting not to expose all of your nerves when he leaned forward onto the counter. Since he braced himself on his elbows, it was hard not to notice the bulging ropes of muscle cascading down his arms. . even when you weren’t looking at them.

_God why does this guy have to be so attractive. . ._

“I just want to know why a man like you has paid for a full weekend with a girl who won’t even put out.” at his silence you finally broke and looked at him, worried that you had been too forward.

However Dean’s teeth were blinding in his huge smile, and his prominent canines injected your thoughts with sin. . _I wonder what he can do with those teeth?_ You shook it off,

“A man like me?” he prompted, grinning like a lion toying with a frightened mouse,

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t w -”

“No.” he interrupted, still looking humored, “I want to know what you meant by that.” he took a pull on his beer and waited.

“I. . just meant that. . I mean -” you struggled, beginning to feel angry that Dean was flustering you so easily, “Obviously a man with your looks and money, doesn’t come to Vegas to _cuddle_.” he nodded thoughtfully, loosening his tie to a much more casual hanging loop,

“Are you saying we get to cuddle?” his voice was husky and the direct reason for crossing your legs,

“No I -” you huffed, feeling your face heating, “I don’t fuck clients, Melody said she told you that.” Dean gazed at you a little more seriously,

“She did.”

“Then _why_?” you persisted, “Why pay so much money for nothing. . There are girls in this town who’d do anything for a man like you - wealthy, intelligent, and I mean. . visually stunning.” you defined it that time so he didn’t ask, and earned a raised brow.

“First of all, I like you.” he said simply, “Second of all, I know that you know more about the murders than what you’re letting on. . .” you opened your mouth, but he held up a finger, “And about the sex sweetheart. . I like a challenge.”

Your heart stuttered for two very different reasons, but what came out of your mouth was fueled by the sense of foreboding that came with Dean,

“I think I should leave,” and you were out of the stool and headed for the door, not even bothering to grab your coat, “Melody will give you a full refund -” as soon as your hand pulled the door open an inch, a much bigger hand hit the center and slammed it shut again. You froze.

“What. . what are you doing sir?” you whispered nervously, as Dean kept his weight leaned on the only exit.

“Taking what I payed for.” he answered in a normal register. _There are those familiar words._ . Warm breath hit the back of your head, but it wasn’t the only reason you shivered. You could feel him behind you, his body dwarfing yours even with heels on, and his heat was greeting the bare skin on your back welcomingly.

“Please move,” you asked evenly, “I want to leave.” your hand was squeezing the door knob so hard that your bones were aching, but you were too busy worrying about getting another black eye to match your right one to care. _This is what I’m afraid of. . ._

“What’s your name?” Dean asked casually. His finger touched the shoulder strap of your dress, and you flinched away hard, finally releasing the knob to tuck both arms tightly up to your chest. He pretended not to notice,

“S-Sapphire. .” you whispered, feeling your wall of bravery toppling brick by brick as you shied away from him,

“Hmmm. . no baby,” he leaned closer to murmur in your ear, and you found support in hugging the wall, “your real name. Tell me.” again his finger traced along the bare skin of your neck,

“Please don’t touch me. .” you shrunk further to the wall, outright frightened at the turn this was taking. _I should’ve never come up here._ . .

“I’ll stop if you give me a name. If not. . well,” the finger suddenly dropped down along your spine, and you startled hard enough to end up plastered against the door. Dean’s body heat followed,

“It’s - it’s ,” you whimpered, “can I please go now?” his rough fingers retracted,

“No.” you blinked back tears, and your breath hitched, “Ah, ah, no tears baby. . I’m not gonna hurt ya.” but the tears were already there, and they just sort of spilled over. “Shh, shh. .” he crowded closer to you, trapping you with his strong body,

“Please.” you whimpered, hating how small this man made you feel,

“None of that,” he murmured softly, “I won’t touch you unless you ask.” you sucked in a big breath to keep from hyperventilating, “That’s it sweetheart, deep breaths for me. . you’re alright.” and you tried to listen to the low tones that mingled in his rough voice, but whatever calm you achieved was dashed with his next command,

“Go lie down on top of the island, flat on your back.” his full lips grazed the shell of your ear, “I want you naked.”

“No, no _please_ -”

“What did I say?” his voice went hard, and then you were actually sobbing. He let you cry softly against the door like that for a moment, “I’m losing patience .”

“P-please - I don’t do that. .” you sobbed quietly, hating yourself for letting him scare you, “please sir. .”

“I know your rules sweetheart,” he turned to lean on the door with his shoulder, in the corner of your eye you could see his arms were crossed, “No touching, no kissing, no fucking. I know. Now, get naked and get on the counter. _Please_.” he added with obvious strain.

Through a curtain of (h/c) you peeked up to see his expression to find patient green eyes looking back at you, they flitted around your face, cataloging your tear tracks before he said,

“I won’t hurt you,” his voice was soft, sincere, “Nothing bad is gonna happen here, you have my word.” he gave a little nod as if to reaffirm the words,

“P-promise?” he smirked,

“What?”

“D-do you promise not to hurt me?” you felt so vulnerable asking that, and he seemed to understand the weight of the words. Of how this situation must feel to a girl. . especially one as small and weaponless as yourself.

“I promise.” he offered a small smile and ducked his head down to capture your eyes, “Hand to God, you’re gonna walk outta here on Monday morning without a scratch. . .” he looked up to the ceiling like a thought occurred, but shook his head and shrugged clearly deciding not to share what you found obvious. _Well not the bad kind of scratches. ._

He might as well have said it aloud.

“Okay.” you whispered and slowly backed off the door,

“Okay.” he repeated lowly, following you back over to the island with such a presence that it made it hard not to break out into a run. It felt like being stalked by a tiger. The champagne glass was still relatively full, and you reached for it with shaking fingers.

The liquid sloshed with how hard you were trembling as you brought it to your lips, but you paused, feeling him watching.

“Can I. . .” _can I drink this?_ It felt demeaning to ask, but he didn’t make you finish the question,

“I would if I were you,” he rumbled from behind, “you’ll need it.” at his words, you downed the whole glass in one go and handed it back to him before leaning down to take off your heels,

“Leave them,” his voice made you freeze, but he just casually walked to the sink with your glass - barely even paying attention to you. “Lose everything but the heels, they’re sexy.” your face flamed, but this wasn’t the first time you’d gotten naked for a client and no matter how hard you tried, Dean calling you sexy did something to your insides.

Hopefully the guy would jerk off and let you go to sleep in a separate bed before you did something regrettable. Hopefully.

Reaching back to pinch your zipper, you watched the man rummage around the fridge before producing another beer. . seeing him drink was setting you on edge. _Nothing good ever comes of alcohol_.

By the time he popped the top and turned to face you, all that was covering your goods was your matching lace set - (f/c), your favorite color. For some reason you paused, letting him take you in from across the tall counter like he would decide he didn’t want to see the rest of you or something,

“Keep going.” he tilted his beer at you as a prompt, and with a huge deep breath, you reached back for the clasp to your bra. His sharp intelligent eyes gave away nothing when your bra fell away, he only watched quietly, sipping his beer easily as if he wasn’t forcing a woman to undress.

 _He really isn’t._ . A voice reminded you. _You’re doing this all by yourself. ._

You shook that off as you bent to push your panties down, grateful for the tall counter obstructing his vision to your lower half. No matter how hard you tried to channel your alter ego, it just wouldn’t happen. . Dean had managed to strip you down to nothing as quickly as you’d undressed just now.

Looking at him, masculine and frustratingly sexy, you wondered if Dean had ever felt an ounce of insecurity in his life. . there was no way he could empathize with what you were feeling now.

“Come here.” he murmured, but you stayed frozen, fidgeting and gulping like you had epilepsy. He raised a brow, “Come here sweetheart, I wanna see you.” with some effort, and quaking knees you walked out from behind the island and faced him, managing by a hair to keep your arms at your sides.

Dean appraised you, blatantly exploring your body with his wandering eyes. . occasionally the hand holding the beer would constrict as he cataloged your nipples or your bare sex. That was the extent of his reaction though. _This guy is impassable._

“Gorgeous.” he muttered with a little smirk, but it was like he was talking to himself, “Give me a turn, nice and slow.” cheeks red and still a little wet from your outburst, you did as he instructed and slowly turned your back on him.

Goosebumps rose where those intense eyes hit, and you wondered if he could see the constant tremble in your body. When you finally finished the full 360, Dean had pushed off the counter like he was preparing for something. Giving you a wink and finishing his beer in one swig, he said,

“Hop up on the counter baby I’ve got some questions for ya.” he patted the marble island firmly,

“Is this some fancy FBI interrogation tactic?” good thing your sarcasm had a mind of it’s own, because your forefront was frayed with uncertainty. Dean snorted,

“I wouldn’t know,” you stuttered at the side of the counter and he grinned, “don’t tell me you still thought I was a Fed.” you only gaped, “Oh sweetie that’s just so fucking cute.” you were frozen,

“You’re. . you’re _not_ from the FBI?” the whisper was so small, and he shook his head once like it was no biggie, “Th -then why are you asking about the murders?” he just leveled you with a look much like the one he first gave you,

“On the counter sweetheart, don’t make me ask again.” his voice was laced with warning. It made your sex quiver.

“Is your real name Winchester? N-not Elliot?” you ventured, moving toward a stool to satisfy him. He nodded,

“Bingo.”

“Dean Winchester.” you affirmed, climbing on a stool to settle on your knees.

“The one and only.” you worked to focus on the task at hand, and with very shaky limbs you made your way onto the spacious island, “Need help?” he asked, moving closer with his arms out,

“ _No_!” he looked startled, “No. . Um, just don’t touch me.” Dean gave you wide eyes that screamed _“okay crazy”_ and backed off while you sat down. A beat passed where you sat wondering how much danger you were in,

“You gonna lay down?” there was no impatience in the question, but for some reason it brought tears to your eyes again. Pent up fear and frustration just sort of exploded, and Dean sighed when he saw the tears, “Ah Hell, not this again. .” he scrubbed a hand over his face while you hugged yourself protectively.

“S-sorry. .” you whimpered, frightened to upset him while you were in such a vulnerable state.

“You’re apologizing for being scared?” he asked incredulously, and the tears came harder,

“I - I don’t know what you want. .” that held more meaning than you realized until it was out in the air,

“All I want is for you to relax. . for now. Come on, stop cryin’ sweetheart.” you shook your head, feeling like a child,

“I _can’t_. .” and he stepped closer to the side of the island, “No! No don’t _touch_ me. . _please_.” he dropped his hands in exasperation at the sight of you cowering away,

“Yeah I got that,” and for once he let his anger show. Your tears came harder,

“C-can you please just tell me what you’re gonna do. .” you begged, but his stone mask didn’t soften,

“That’d take the fun out of it,” his gaze trickled along your naked body, “lie back, just like we discussed.” with a single threatened sob, you somehow did as he asked, keeping your legs cemented shut. He grew nearer, casting a shadow over your midsection, “That’s a girl,” he praised,

“P-please don’t hurt me. .” you wept uncertainly. The big man grunted,

“Told you already, I’m not gonna do that.” he was right of course, but something about the man told you he was used to violence. . and that your definition of hurt might be different from his. “Spread your thighs for me sweetheart, just like you do for the other guys.”

Dean was _nothing_ like the other guys, he was smarter than you for one, and that wasn’t something you were used to. But it was worryingly exciting. A shameful tear dripped out when the cool air hit your displayed sex, and you closed your eyes when he moved to end of the counter for the full view.

A low whistle sounded,

“Damn baby, you’re pretty everywhere. .” you heard him step closer, and braced for a molesting hand, but there was none, “I bet you’re just the perfect shade of pink. Perfect.” your face was so red it was like you could see the color behind your eyelids.

“You said you had questions,” your voice was strained with fear, and you hoped to distract the man. From between your legs he spoke,

“Did you know any of the women who were attacked?” _okay focus on the questions instead of the fact that you’re naked. . and turned on._ . _compartmentalize_.

“Y-yes, they all worked for the same company as me.” a hum from Dean told you he was processing, “does this kind of shit get you off or something?” you ventured, earning a jarring bark of laughter from him,

“Oh believe me baby, you’re gonna learn all about what gets me off tonight.” you gulped heavily and kept your eyes closed, wishing desperately you could do the same with your legs. The tingling between them was disconcerting, “So they were all with a client during the attacks. . any idea who?”

“They were all different men. . but . . .oh never mind it doesn’t matter.”

“What?” he asked as if he was genuinely curious about your opinion in contrast to looking at your pussy.

“Well. . I mean they all wore the same hat. Like the _exact_ same stupid bowler cap, I just thought it was weird. .”

“Mmm, stupid bowler cap huh? Not a fan of Al Capone?” you actually smiled a little bit at that, trying to snivel away your tears, but shook your head on the counter. “Is there another girl working tonight?” he asked casually, and you thought back to the call list,

“Yeah. Candy I think, she’s down on the 9th floor. What does that have to do with -”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll tell Sam. He’ll take care of it.” he seemed lost in thought, and your mouth ran without your permission,

“What, is he gonna go down there and rape an escort too?” Dean made a sound in his throat that was a mix of disgust and outrage,

“Jesus, I’m not _raping_ you .” it was almost a snarl, and you squeezed your eyes harder,

“N- not _yet_ anyway.” okay now _that_ was a whimper, and a pitiable one at that. Dean’s next question was sudden and had nothing to do with the murders so it took you by surprise,

“Why are you so afraid to fuck me?” your eyes came open at that and you looked at him, towering between your legs and staring at your face while you tried to come up with something. Butterflies were trying to escape your tummy,

“I - I’m not _afraid_. .” you mumbled and he squinted, cocking his head in interest at the half truth, “I just don’t want to cross that line. . it’s not worth it.” his smile was amused,

“That’s quite an assumption to be making so early in the night sweetcheeks.” your face flamed, “Haven’t you ever had an orgasm? Those are worth it I hear.” you looked to the low hanging light above, and didn’t answer him.

He didn’t deserve to know such personal things about you, when all you knew was his name. So instead you tried to salvage some pride, and gave a dry laugh there naked on the counter top,

“What? Are you gonna be the man to treat me right, Mr. Fake Agent? Cause the way I see it, you’ve already forced me to take my clothes off, lied to me, and kept me against my will, as far as I can tell you are just as bad as the rest of them.” your mouth snapped closed before you could give anymore away, as it was you probably said too much, and judging by the rugged man’s silence he was picking away at the info.

“Alright you’ve got my attention,” he grumbled trailing his eyes over your body absently, “who’s the rest of them?” you stayed quiet and his chest rumbled this low irritated sound, “Sweetheart, if you don’t wanna share we can just move on. . .”

You connected your (e/c) eyes right up with his and tried your best to hold his stormy gaze, but you could’ve sworn you detected some kind of genuine curiosity in those greens. . As soon as you saw it though, the man had it reigned in. _Don’t fall for it. ._

“There’s nothing to share Dean,” a his pouty lips lifted while his eyes glinted a tad dangerously. If it wasn’t clear before, it was now, Dean Winchester wasn’t one to be played with.

“Fine. So show me.” he clipped, and you stared at him in utter confusion,

“W -what?”

“Show me how you get off, it’d be fun to watch. . and if I’m not mistaken, it’s in your job description.” your face paled and your eyelids worked overtime.

“No way, _absolutely_ not.” the words were tinged with panic, and your legs inched back together slightly, but the blatant command made your heart leap. And not in a bad way.

“You’d still be following your ridiculous rules. I’m not touching you baby, you’re touching yourself.” you could practically hear the smugness in his voice, “No reason you shouldn’t do it, I mean you might even come - what’s the downside?”

“The downside is that I have to _masturbate_ for you,” you snapped, wishing more than ever McDonald's paid as much as this shit.

“Oh come on, you’re not foolin’ anyone. You’re wet right now babe, I can fucking see it. So go ahead, give your clit a little attention for me. . . unless you’d like me to do it for you.”

“No - _no_ ,” you clamped your legs closed and pled with your eyes, his didn’t soften,

“Then put on a show for me. Go ahead, I won’t bite.” as much as you hated admitting it to yourself, Dean was right. Your sex was throbbing a little at the caress of his gaze and the domineering vibes his presence was sending off. . plus if you were being totally honest, Dean was one of the most attractive men you’d ever seen in your entire fucking life.

So, ever so slowly, you traced a trembling hand down your bare stomach and parted your thighs to make room from your fingers. Dean watched patiently,

“Do whatever you gotta do baby. . I want to see you come undone right here on this counter top.” the lump in your throat wouldn’t disappear no matter how many times you swallowed, and seeing his eyes pierce the apex of your thighs was giving you all kinds of butterflies, so you just settled for gently closing them.

It was frustrating how unsurprising it was to find your clit so swollen and sensitive, and although you were expecting it, you still gasped and jumped on contact.

“ _Oh_. .” it was an involuntary breath as you explored lower to feel the collected wetness around your opening, and your face flamed at realizing how obvious that must’ve been from the moment he made you lay on the counter.

When your fingers passed over your aggravated bundle of nerves again, every muscle in your body seemed to relax with a collective sigh as your back naturally bowed for a longer reach.

A bank of images and scenarios that you normally pleasured yourself to flickered through your brain, but for some reason it landed on a memory of Dean. _What the. ._? Your brow furrowed as you tried to block him out, but it was on a stubborn replay - the moment in the bar, where you first connected with him.

When he first looked at you. When your sex screamed from under the table for him. _No, no. ._

Your fingers began swiping feverishly, body and mind at war, and to your horror the images became more vivid. Thanks to your mind, your delicate gently fingers were now his large rough ones, battering your clit in such a way that you were panting on the granite slab.

“ _Ah_. .” you whined quietly as you rolled and kneaded the soft flesh between your legs.

“Let go baby,” the sudden gruffness of his voice, so close and so real had you arching up off the counter with these airy little whimpers jumping from your lips. Swiveling your hips, you felt the pooling slickness roll around in your folds down near your opening, and began working your fingers at a faster pace.

 _Clockwise. . clockwise. . switch. . half circles. . direct pressure._ . it was a never ending fast paced frenzy. Audience forgotten you muttered a word that turned you on without fail for some reason,

“Please. .” like you were begging, only there was no one to beg right? A low chuckle sounded from between your legs and shot straight to your tingling pussy. The pressure was becoming too intense. It was so slick down there that your fingers were sliding haphazardly around the top of your slit and you wondered if his tongue might feel like this. . only you wouldn’t know.

No one had ever done that to you before.

So as you continued rubbing yourself rapidly to the thought of Dean licking on your pleasure nub, it was only what you thought being eaten might feel like. Still, it was enough.

“ _Oh, oh, oh, oh_!” you mewled, writing on the countertop as your orgasm began rearing it’s head. “Oh God. . f-fuck. . _please_. .” just soft little moans as you pictured the big man between your thighs touching you himself - giving in to that animal that was so obviously within him and burying his face in your glistening sex. The idea was so alive that you swore you could feel his warm breath caressing your folds. . _wait_. You _could_ feel warm breath caressing your folds.

“D- _Dean_?” you whimpered, not letting up on your spasming fingers. The breath came harder, he had to be blowing on you, and upon looking for yourself the man’s face was level with your pulsing pussy. . his lips dangerously close to yours, and pushed out slightly as he blew hot air on you.

It was like he was touching, just two centimeters and he would be. . so maddening,

“Come on baby, I can see your little pussy clenching from here. . I know you want it,” his words massaged your sex, and his eyes glinted darkly, akin to a devilish little wink that had your tummy tightening. “Let go for me, I wanna see you come. .” you bucked up to his face, desperate for those full pouty lips, but he pulled back with a chuckle until you settled again,

“ _Please_. .” you groaned desperately, letting your head fall back to the counter again. As if his breath was rubbing between your fingers and snaking around against your folds, you came hard from it, screaming out loud as your hips bucked and jerked on the counter top - toward his face. “F- _fuck_! Oh God _Deeeaan_. .”

Wave after intense wave of pleasure saturated your mind, and tensed muscles that you had no control over, until you were panting and delirious. Coming so hard from your own hand seemed unheard of. His gravelly voice was muffled and unintelligible behind the roaring of blood in your ears,

“. . . . orgasms sweetheart?” it was just the tail end of what he was asking. You licked your dry lips and blinked away blurriness,

“What. . .” you moaned lifelessly, earning a knowing chuckle from the man in charge.

“Can you have multiple orgasms ?” you whined at his words, wondering how a man’s voice could make you feel so needy. Rolling your head to get a look at him, you found that he was still out of view in front of your tingling sex and you just didn’t have the energy to lift your head right then.

Since you couldn’t even see his back, you came to the conclusion that he was kneeling,

“Sweetheart?” he prompted patiently,

“I. . . I don’t know,” you mumbled honestly,

“You don’t know.” he repeated, no doubt seeing how your legs parted further at the feeling of his breath down below,

“No. .” you croaked, “I don’t think I can come with someone else. .” _did I word that right?_ “I mean, I never _have_ before. .” a low hum came from the man and you naturally copied it in a higher register,

“You’re telling me no one has ever made you come.” it wasn’t a question, just sort of a skeptical statement, but you answered,

“N -no.”

“But you’ve fucked before?” you actually let out a dry little laugh at that,

“Yeah. . It’s never fun.” then as an afterthought, “For _me_ I mean.” then, in that stunningly masculine voice of his, he repeated something you had told him earlier,

“It’s never worth it. . .”

“Never worth it. .” you mumbled sleepily, nodding in agreement. “ _AHHH_!” you squealed when something warm and slick touched your still shocked sex, and you shot up onto your elbows to find Dean smirking up at you smacking his lips,

“You gonna tell me no one’s done that either, huh?” you shook your head with wide nervous eyes while his seemed to narrow in outrage, “How could that. . ah fuck it, lean back sister you’re in for a treat.” and just as hovered back in you cried,

“No _wait_!” and he paused, flickering his gaze up at you with parted waiting lips, “N-no touching. . .” you were like a lost puppy, hanging onto the rules even when it seemed ridiculous.

“You're okay baby, I know you want it. . you screamed my name when I wasn’t even touching you. I gotta show you how incredible all of this can be. Let me treat you right. .” _I need to. Did I hear that right? He couldn’t care. . why would he?_

With his face still inches from your pussy you took a chance and gave him the slightest most guarded nod of all, and he instantly snapped forward to seal his mouth on you,

“Oh! Oh _God_!” you lost traction and slipped backward on the counter as soon as his hot tongue speared through your folds and knocked into your sensitive clit, and big rough hands hooked around your thighs to anchor you in place.

Your body felt like it was on fire as Dean practically feasted on you, his tongue lashed and his lips suckled with abandon that had you forgetting your name. When his writhing muscle thrusted inside of you suddenly, you screamed his name and jumped so hard you might have fallen off of the counter if not for his strong arms.

He swirled around against your walls, barely managing to hold on while the pleasure made you borderline struggle with him. _Out, then in_. . it continued like that until he growled and pulled his entire mouth - lips, tongue, and _teeth -_  back up your slit to suck in your clit.

“Dean - Dean - Dean _please_. .” you panted, reaching to fist your fingers in his hair. It was soft and full, and made you feel like you had some control over this rabid man between your thighs. Stubble burned your folds when he suddenly turned his mouth away, panting as hard as you were, and for a moment you worried he decided you were disgusting.

After all, how great could it taste down there?

But thick fingers at your entrance told you he was only trying not to surprise you, trying to slow down on you a little.

“Dean? D-”

“Shh, babygirl I’m gonna make you feel so fuckin’ good. .” a quick little lap at your abandoned clit was oddly reassuring, and he left his cheek laying on the upper half of you sex. His labored breath continued to warm your core as he gently worked two fingers into your tight heat, and after being neglected for so long just those two made you feel deliciously full.

“ _Oh_. . yeah,  _yes_. .” you kneaded his hair, sort of like you were petting a dog for a job well done as he gently scissored those thick digits in and out a few times. No one had ever bothered taking time with you like this - you felt cherished.

“Mmm, so tight baby. .” he rumbled low, and turned his mouth back down, wiping slick from the side of his spiny face to your trembling thigh as he got back to work. Dean curled his fingers and got a little bolder with the force of his thrusting as he nibbled your clit.

The engorged bud pulsed each time his warm tongue swiped, and it sort of felt like he was scratching an itch you didn’t know you had. Those two fingers slammed hard inside of you suddenly, curling and twisting until he struck a spot that made your back bow.

His baritone chuckle washed your overstimulated pussy with vibrations as he battered that sweet spot over and over again,

“ _There_! Oh God there Dean _please_ don’t stop!” you went from begging him not to touch you, to begging him to never stop eating you. _Irony_. With three jarring thrusts and a strong suck, your sex clenched down on his fingers so tightly that he could only manage quick little thrusts against your orgasm while he continued to taste you.

Your mouth was open in a silent scream and your body was so rigid that it was like you were balancing on your ass before your body collapsed with a broken exhale. _Jello. I am jello._ A squelching noise seemed loud when Dean pulled his fingers, and he made you jump when he gave your clit a sweet little kiss before standing back up.

“Holy. . Oh my _God_. .” you breathed, whimpering when he sucked your glistening slickness from his fingers. Dean stared you down with dark green eyes, nostrils flaring on every exhale, licking his lips at the taste of you.

The image rendered you speechless. When you trailed your eyes down to the obvious bulge in his trousers it was pretty clear why he was so worked up. It was also very clear that he was waiting for you to make a move. And that alone was an oddity to you.

Shakily and slowly, you sat up on the now slippery counter and reached out for his red tie to gently pull the unstable man closer. As soon as he got the message, Dean stepped forward and tilted his head down to capture your red painted lips with his musk covered ones, stepping between your thighs to get closer.

The taste of yourself was the first thing you noticed and you blushed hard, only to blush harder when he ground his solid erection into your crotch.

“Ah. .” you breathed into the kiss, moving a hand down to feel it through his pants. When he groaned you felt it in your soul. “Dean, Dean. .” he halted nuzzling your jaw to really look at you for a moment. “ _Yes_. Yes Dean I want it. .” and you gave him a squeeze to reaffirm that statement.

“Good,” it was a growl and his mouth crashed into yours again just before you were lifted from the counter and forced to wrap your legs around him. You grunted into his mouth when his erection pushed against you, and he took the opportunity to sneak his tongue into you mouth.

The feeling made you groan, and he was moving so smoothly that you didn’t even realize he had been moving until his lips kissed down your throat and you could see the kitchen over his head getting further away.

“Shit baby, you’re makin’ me so fucking hard. . .” he growled, nipping your neck as you kneaded his strong shoulders under your fingers. Your hands passed between your legs to fumble with his belt as your back hit the bedroom door, you managed to release the buckle and pop his button at the same time Dean got the door open.

He was so worked up by then that he stumbled through the bedroom and basically fell to the bed with you beneath him. Dean tore the zipper open himself and sighed roughly when his manhood was freed. You sat gaping at it as he shed his white collared shirt and tie,

“Oh my God. . . _Dean_. . .” it was large, proportional with the big man before you, and clearly ready for action. Dean though, was still as could be, watching you take him in with careful scrutiny - there was no way he could have missed the trace of fear on your features.

“Y-you’re so _big_. .” tentatively, your fingers wrapped around him experimentally. Honestly, you’d never had the experience of seeing a dick up close like this, you’d only ever gotten passing glances and painful entrances that no one had ever prepared you for.

“S’alright baby, you can take me. .” and you looked to his face for lies, but only found encouraging honesty. So for the first time in years, you decided to trust this man. . . and for the first time in _forever_ , you leaned forward and licked the head of a cock.

“F- _fuck_.” he stuttered, and you felt it jump in your hand, so you did it again and he rocked forward slightly. “No, nope -” the muscles in his torso and shoulders tensed, causing you to practically purr in approval, but your hands were batted gently away from his throbbing member as Dean moved to climb over you.

“Why?” you whispered, loving the way he was sucking on your neck. You shivered,

“Wanna be inside of you sweetheart, don’t wanna end this night early. . .” his head bowed down to take a nipple in his mouth, and you gasped at the electric feeling,

“Oooh. .” your eyes rolled closed as Dean worked, and you actually moaned when you felt the head of him at your wanton opening. He traced it up and down you slit teasingly, knocking into your clit a little roughly. . but it felt so damn good. By the time he nudged your opening you were spreading wide for him, not a fleeting feeling of fear in sight,

“Dean please. .”

“Whaddya need babygirl?” he breathed huskily,

“Want you inside of me, please Dean - _need_ it -” he silenced you with a kiss and gave you what you asked for in one firm stroke. His lips muffled the scream, but for once it wasn’t totally due to pain. There was intense pleasure too, and it outweighed the former.

Shuddering growling breaths were carving up Dean’s throat, hinting at the willpower it took for him to stay still for the few seconds he waited for you to adjust to him.

“Ready?” he groaned and you nodded, gasping at the feeling of something so thick moving against your walls,

“So _good_. . .” you moaned, cocking a leg up against his hip. Dean only gave you two gentle thrusts before he rose up to grip your widespread legs, and slammed into you so hard another scream tore from your lips, but he didn’t stop with one.

It felt like a dream, deriving pleasure out of being fucked so brutally, but coupled with his animalistic grunts, Dean was driving you to the brink yet again.

“Oh fuck Dean, _harder_!” you cried reaching up to brace your hands on the headboard as he pounded deep into you, bottoming out repeatedly and tightening that delicious coil with each drive. The man should have been terrifying really, snarling and growling as he was, but your mind was too flooded with pleasure to register your usual triggers and to you he just looked beautiful.

“Come on, come with me. .” he gripped each ankle and shut your legs without coming out of you, maneuvering them down so if you lifted your head, you could practically kiss your foot.

The change in position raised your ass up slightly, and Dean leaned over you to pound downward into your aching pussy and he connected sharply with your sweet spot. _How could it feel even tighter?_ His member speared deep, stretching you wide and dragging in the best way over your g-spot.

“ _Ah_! Fuck -  _yes_!” three more long strokes was all it took for that coil to snap and you were coming hard around his length. Dean roughly fucked your orgasm while you screamed and sobbed blissfully beneath him, bordering between pleasure and pain from how hard he was having to thrust against your convulsing walls.

Then with a roar the man shuddered and pushed himself deep one last time before abruptly jerking out with a curse and spilling all over the back of your pushed down thigh.

“Shit. .” he released your ankles and crowded in to kiss you tenderly, while you still shuddered and worked to come down from your third climax, “You okay beautiful?” you nodded, unable to think of a single English word to save your life and he tipped his head forward to press his forehead against your sweaty one.

It was sweet. . like you were longtime lovers instead of a call girl and a man who had mastered the art of sexual coercion.

“You know. . .” he mused, caressing your thighs and rocking you ever so slightly, “You’re trapped in this suite with me for three more nights. . .” you couldn’t help but giggle at that, thrilled that this wasn’t even close to over, and Dean’s deep chuckle mingled in with you.

“I think I’m paralyzed,” you whispered, grinning up at him. “seriously I don’t think I can move for the rest of the night.” His green orbs were mesmerizing up this close,

“Hope not baby,” he brushed a strand of hair off of your cheek, before pressing his lips to yours for a firm moment, “Cause that was only round one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always love to hear from you, comments and suggestions are totally welcome here! :) Hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot!! <3 
> 
> Also. . can you guess what the monster was??? Love always~
> 
> Come kink with me on Twitter @DirtyMind_Girl ;)


End file.
